The present invention relates to a communication apparatus and method, and more particularly, to a communication apparatus and method for an unmanned aerial vehicle.
An unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) is an aircraft that does not carry a pilot, can be remotely controlled from the ground, fly according to a pre-programed program, or autonomously fly by recognizing and determining a surrounding environment by itself.
Although UAVs are mostly used in the military, civilian UAVs are increasingly being used. Accordingly, safety issues of UAVs are on the rise.
In order to maintain safety of an unmanned aircraft system, a communication link between an aircraft (i.e., an UAV) and a ground control system (GCS) needs to be stably maintained. A communication apparatus is more important in unmanned aircraft systems than in manned aircraft systems. Also, since an UAV does not have a pilot aboard, it is dependent upon a communication system more than a manned aerial vehicle in controlling an aerial vehicle, and has a need for a more independent and secure communication.